VPBE
Visual Update * Numerous champions had their textures recolored |Latest = January 7, 2014 |Related = * PBE Community Forum |Prev = |Next = Future Content }} Below you will find a comprehensive list of new features, skins and balance changes that are currently active in the PBE, relative to the live server. These changes are tentative and are all subject to change. Please do not replicate this information elsewhere on the site. An entry that has been struck-through is a change that has been reverted during the current cycle or a change that did not go live from the previous cycle. These changes may return at a later date, but will be removed from this article if they have not been seen for one whole cycle. New Skins in the Store The following skins have been added to the store: * General ** (game files only) ** ( ) * Lunar Revel 2015 ** ( ) ** ( ) ** ( ) PVP.net ;Replay System * The Replay system has been pulled from the PBE, but it's still in development. League of Legends Metagame ;Summoner Rift * All Non-Epic Camps ** Initial spawn time increased to 2:00 from 1:55. * ** Health increased to 1560 from 1440. ** Movement speed increased to 310 from 285. ** Now utilizes for the first 90 seconds after spawning. Smite will "steal" the bonus, removing it from the monster. : Smite can still obtain the bonus even after the first 90 seconds. * ** Health increased to 620 from 540. ** Movement speed increased to 360 from 285. * ** Health increased to 2100 from 2000. * ** Health increased to 450 from 400. * ** Health increased to 1340 from 1200. * ** Health increased to 300 from 250. ** Damage decreased to 18 from 20. * ** Health increased to 1800 from 1600. ** Base damage lowered to 65 from 90. ** Now utilizes for the first 90 seconds after spawning. Smite will "steal" the bonus, removing it from the monster. : Smite can still obtain the bonus even after the first 90 seconds. Champions ;Texture Rebalance Part 6 * - Uh, Mundo not feel so good. (Bugged) * * * ; * General ** New long lore. ; * General ** Champion Title changed "the Yordle Gunner" from "the Megling Gunner". ** New ability icons. ** Visual upgrade across all skins. ** New voice over. Currently not hooked up in-game - but her champion selection quote is active in the client. * Stats ** Base attack damage increased to from . ** Attack speed per level reduced to % from %. * ** Damage reduced to from . ** If Rocket Jump strikes an enemy marked with , Rocket Jump's damage to all targets is increased by 25% per stack of . Rocket Jump does not detonate . *** Maximum damage on Rocket Jump is . * ** Damage changed to to % Bonus AD)}} from . ** Griveous Wounds debuff removed. ** Tristana places a charge on the target enemy or tower that explodes after 4 seconds, dealing damage to nearby enemies. Tristana's basic attacks against the target will increase Explosive Shot's damage by 25%, stacking up to 4 times, with the 5th attack detonating the charge immediately. *** Damage type changed from Magical to Physical. *** Maximum damage on Rocket Jump is % Bonus AD)}} . ** Cost increased to from . ** Range changed from 541 + (9 x level) to 550 at all levels. ** Cooldown reduced to from 16 at all ranks. * ** Cooldown reduced to 60 at all ranks from . Items ; * Removed from Summoner's Rift / all available maps (Intended for Patch 5.2 Riot Scarizard confirms DFG's removal) ; * On-hit damage over time increased to 44 from 30. ; * On-hit damage over time increased to 60 from 45. ; * On-hit damage over time increased to 60 from 45. ; * On-hit damage over time increased to 60 from 45. ; * On-hit damage over time increased to 60 from 45. * Using Chilling Smite puts Smite on a 60 second cooldown. ; * Cost reduced to 250g from 475g. Upcoming :The following changes have been teased by Riot, but are not yet active on the PBE. ;Runes *Rune Combiner removed. *Tier 1 and 2 **All scaling runes removed from the store - this will not affect runes already owned. **All non-primary runes removed from the store with the exception of magic resist seals - this will not affect runes already owned. **All critical strike chance, critical strike damage, hybrid penetration and percent health runes removed from the store - this will not affect runes already owned. *Tier 1 **All quints now cost 15 IP - refunds will not be given. **All marks, seals and glyphs now cost 5 IP - refunds will not be given. *Tier 2 **All quints now cost 100 IP - refunds will not be given. **All marks, seals and glyph now cost 35 IP - refunds will not be given. ;Champion Update Schedule :Riot will no longer be issuing complimentary refunds on recent purchases that receive significant visual or gameplay changes. Instead, they are now disclosing which champions are set to receive significant changes and are advising players to reconsider their purchases Champion update schedule. * - Visual and gameplay update ;Refer A Friend :Botting has become a serious issue for new players and it's largely the RAF program that enables it with it's massive IP/RP generation (which itself leads to real-world trading problem, as the referral-holder accounts are usually sold). At the moment, 70% of accounts with 10 or more friend referrals have made use of bots; and 99% of accounts with 100 or more referrals have made use of bots. The skin rewards are also becoming infeasible for players to obtain honestly - so we're overhauling the system. * Each friend who reaches level 10 will grant 1000 IP, up to 5 friends (with no rewards thereafter). * 3 referrals will award . * 5 referrals will award . * All players on the current system (25 referrals for Warwick and 50 for Twitch) will be upgraded automatically and rewards will be back-dated (i.e. if you already have 5 referrals you'll instantly get all rewards). ** Players on the original system will not be upgraded automatically (the one where you get a trip to Riot with tens of thousands of friend referrals). References cs:VPBE de:VPBE Category:Patch notes Category:Update after new patch needed